


That Face You Make [Lucio x D.va}

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Overwatch [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Lucio interrupts a game D.va was playing to let her listen to some new songs he was working. While listening, Hana just can't get over the faces he makes while getting into a song.





	That Face You Make [Lucio x D.va}

She had JUST got into a game match and already, the chat was blowing up with questions asking if that was really her. People in the voice chat were even denying it.

"A-Are you the, the real D.va?" A man nervously asked.

"No way dude! That can't be her." Another denied.

"D-D.va, annyeonghaseyo! I'm M-Misun and I'm 13. My family is from Korea, but moved after the first monstrous ominc attack. B-But, ever since you and the other gamers who are MEKA piolets joined in the fight, maybe one day we can go back to our home. So, so thank you." A girl nervously informed.

"Pft! Why bother spouting all that! It's just someone using her name!" A woman said.

"Annyeong Misun!" D.va greeted back in Korean, hearing everyone gasp while chat went wild, "Everyone knows I play to win! So I'll give it my all in the fight to take our home back. Yaksoghae. [I promise.]"

"T-THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I love you so much!" The little girl screamed as everyone started bombarding D.va with questions.

"Are you off duty right now?"

"Do you play this game often?"

"When are you going to stream your next combat operation?"

"I love you!"

"Uhh, yes, sorta, and I'm out of town right now, so no streaming any time soon." She replied, "Oh! And I love you too! Now let's pone some noobs!"

Everyone cheered as they all started playing the game.

"Nerf this!" D.va shouted as she blew up the enemies base, "A-ssa![Yay] Totally carried you guys!"

"Augh! She did! You're amazing!" A guy exclaimed.

"I don't deserve to ever play this again!" Another man shouted, an audible clatter of him tossing his controller to the ground echoed through his headphones.

"What!? No! You all did wonderful! Never give up the fight, k?" D.va encouraged.

"Of course, D.va!" A girl shrieked.

"I'll never toss my controller aside in anger again!"

"Play with us more!"

"Sorry guys, no can do. That was my final round, have to call it here." She informed.

"Aww that's too bad! Hey, where are you, btw's? Did you take a holiday? Wouldn't happen to be in America would you?"

"Germany!?"

"Japan! Japan!"

"South Africa!!!"

"Argentina!?!?"

She just giggled, "No sorry to disappoint! I'm actually in Rio."

"Brazil!? Why?"

"Nonya!" D.va exclaimed as the door behind her opened.

"Hey Hana, you almost done with your game? I'm done working on my-"

"Get out! GET OUT, GET OUT!" She yelled, staring daggers toward the man who just barged into the room.

"Uhhh, guess you're still playing." The voice whispered as he made a hasty retreat.

"Oooh, was that a boy!?"

"Who was he D.va!?"

"Are you in Brazil to meet a lover?"

"D.va has a boyfriend!"

"Ah! Jjajeungna!!! [Annoying] I'm out of here. Nice meeting you all. And as always, thanks for the love!" She quickly said as she left the game, letting out an exasperated sigh.

After turning off the computer, D.va marched her way downstairs and to the living room, where she found her boyfriend on the couch, pulling his dreadlocks up into a ponytail.

She crossed her arms and cleared her throat, getting his attention.

"Huh? Oh! Hey babygirl, you done with your game?" Lucio said, voice as smooth as always.

He was sweet, a little too sweet, but D.va couldn't let herself falter, not yet!

"Lucio, what did I tell you earlier?"

"That you were going upstairs in my room to play a game?"

"And what else..."

"...Oh. I'm sorry! I know you told me to knock before coming in but its been three hours and I thought you were done and I just finished recording a couple songs! I had to let you listen. Have them downloaded and everything!" He rambled.

D.va sighed as she came over to him and flopped down on the couch, "I'm sorry too, I guess. I should not have yelled at you to get out. There were just alot of people asking questions and I panicked."

"Understandable, I wasn't mad at all."

"Of course you weren't." She said with another sigh, "Ugh, you know I like being in the limelight, right?"

"You love it, yea." Lucio replied with a little chuckle.

"Heh, yea, but, I don't know, I don't want everyone in our business. Not yet at least." Explained D.va, leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yea, no I totally agree. I'm open with my fans of course, we're all moving to the beat of the same drum, but sometimes it's nice to have something going on outside the public's eye. Something that can de-stress you when the world gets too stressful and corrupted." Lucio agreed, smiling as D.va fell over, laying across his lap.

"You get me so well, Lucio." She happily said, reaching to the coffee table to grab his phone, "Now enough of that, let me here your music dude!"

"Right. I think you'll really like this first one, had you in mind while making it." Lucio said with a wink.

D.va curled up in his lap more as he turned on the new song.

It started off with a slow techno beat, one everyone who has ever heard any of Lucio's songs would recognize, but as the beat dropped, it became an 8-bit beat that had snippets from really old school games.

D.va was beside herself with excitement as she flew up off of Lucio's legs, succeeding in hitting him in the chin, "Omg! This is am- Oops! Sorry!"

Lucio rubbed his chin, "Haha, I'm fine! You like it?"

"I love it! So amazing as usual! I love that old school feel, reminds me of the Atari games I dug around for, remember? Gaah! They cost me a fortune, but they were so awesome to play and the music! So incredible!" She recounted as she danced around, shimmying her back against her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Heh, glad you like. Now this next one's a banger! But I'm a bit nervous about it, hopefully it sounds good." Lucio said as he played the next song that sounded definitely inspired by Brazilian dance music.

The song built up to its drop and as soon as it got to it, it cut out and Lucio's voice came through saying, 'let's break it down!,' before the bass did the dirtiest drop and rumbled out of his phone, mixing with drums and snares that made you just want to get up and move your hips.

While they listened, Lucio was in a trance, eyes closed, head nodding to the beat, feeling and hearing every inch of his music.

When D.va caught his expression, she couldn't help but smile.

There was concentration in his expression, trying to catch any mistakes, anything that didn't flow properly, but there was also joy and immense satisfaction as he let himself be carried away by the rhythm.

Hana loved seeing him like this. Seeing the always bombastic Lucio relax into his real personality. It reminded her of herself when she was playing a game she was really into.

Something just takes over you and you just have to move. You just have to get into it.

You don't think, you just do.

And that's how D.va was with gaming, with fighting for Korea. And Lucio loved that about her.

She was determined and unwavering. Like a slow build up in a song.

You don't think, you just feel.

And that's exactly how Lucio was with music, with being a freedom fighter. And D.va adored that about him.

He was attuned with and aware of everything around him. Just like you have to be while gaming.

As the song came to its end, Lucio finally opened his eyes to see his girlfriend smirking at him.

"Wh-What? Was I spacing out again?" He questioned.

"Uh-huh." She simply answered, smirk getting wider.

"Ugh! So uncool! I probably looked weird! I just wanted to concentrate on it, make sure it sounded good. I don't know, I probably could have done better." 

"Nope! Never! And you're always improving! You were really feeling this one. I can't wait for your next album. These songs were one of your best." 

Lucio smiled as he brought his hand up to tousle her thick brown hair, "Aww! You don't know how happy that makes me feel. You always know just what to say to cheer me up meu docinho.[My sweet thing]"

D.va lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Lucio to hug him tight, before jumping up off the couch, "You're welcome! Now come on, let's go to your room, I'm ready for a nap." She said with a yawn.

"Pfft! Already? Were you drinking energy drinks earlier? What did I tell you about all that caffeine?" Lucio sternly asked.

"Whatever! It keeps me going." Hana replied.

"Going till you crash."

"So! Just because you're older than me, doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do. Such a nagging boyfriend." 

"Aw, don't be like that girl." Lucio cooed as he got up from the couch to wrap his arms around D.va's waist from behind, "I'm only telling you cause I care. Just like you yell at me when I play the music too loud in my headphones."

She scoffed, "You're going to go deaf doing that."

"And you're going to have a heart attack from all those energy drinks." He informed as he brushed her hair back, so he could plant a kiss on her neck, "Just looking out for my main girl."

D.va couldn't help but giggle as his butterfly kisses tickled her neck, "Hehe, fine. I'll cut back on the Monster's. Now can we nap?"

"After you, senhorita." Lucio said with a bow.

"Such the gentleman." She teased as she lead him upstairs.

When the couple got to the bedroom, they both jumped up onto Lucio's silk green sheet covered California King, wrestling each other to the top of the bed.

"Ow, ow, ow! Come on Hana! You know that's my spot." Lucio scolded, trying to free himself from the small girl's suffocating headlock.

"Not today! You always put all the soft pillows on your side!" D.va argued, tightening her grip before letting him go and flopping down on a mound of black pillows, "Ah, victory's always sweet."

"Haha! Go to bed ya butt!" Ordered Lucio, face palming her as she giggled.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

Lucio just chuckled as Hana laid on her side facing him. He then followed suit, watching his girlfriend get comfortable and close her eyes.

Her face relaxed and her knees came up to snuggle close to her stomach, making her look smaller than she already was.

Quietly, Lucio watched her try to fall asleep, admiring her peaceful face. 

As he looked at her, he could only think about what he'd do if he didn't have her. What he'd do if he didn't get to see this beautiful face all the time.

He'd be miserable for sure.

How did he even live before she came into his life?

Getting whisked into fame all of a sudden was jarring but exhilarating for both of them.

It was a whirlwind of emotions. You were nervous to mess up, determined to do better, hopeful that you could help someone, and scared that you couldn't.

But having someone who was also going through those same feelings was amazing, and something you just had to hold on to.

"Hey Deev?" Lucio softly called out, gently caressing her soft cheeks, that would usual have pink stripes neatly painted on them.

"Hmm?" She hummed, lips turning upward into a small smile from her boyfriend's light strokes.

"You remember when we first met?" He quizzed.

It was a random question, but one that brought up good memories, so D.va didn't mind halting her sleep to answer.

"Rave in Busan. Heh, I kept asking my friends who the hot green dj was with the dreads." She lightly giggled, eyes still closed.

"Pft! Don't wear that much green, heh. But anyways, I think I knew about you first, but you were just a young gamer at the time. But when I found out that the D.va was recruited to pilot a mech, and she was willing to do it... Pssh! Thought it was so dope! Blew my mind. Then when you started livestreaming your operations, I was all over that!" Lucio exclaimed, now running his hand through her hair.

"I was really happy that people were so into it, but when I found out you were, it made me feel... good? Finding out what you did for Rio, you saved so many people from tyranny, which is so totally cool! You use your music for so much good, it's inspiring. And watching you DJ in Busan that night was awesome. You were so into it! That's why I love watching you make or listen to music so much, your just one with it. So cool to see. But when we kept talking even after the rave, I felt so lucky! Can't believe you actually called."

"You felt lucky!? I was lucky that my hand stopped shaking while I dialed the numbers, and asking you out on a date!? That was so scary."

D.va chuckled, "But you were adorable. You even stayed in Korea a while so we could get to know each other. But that week before you first called, I drowned myself in your music!"

"I remember! The first thing you said to me when we were on our way to dinner was, 'I am now totally your number one fan and nobody else is allowed to be ever again.'" Lucio said, mimicking his girlfriend.

She laughed, "Haha! Well I was! Your music moved me in so many ways. Everything about you is so amazing and you help so many people, babe."

Lucio nodded in agreement, "Thanks. And yea, you right. But sometimes that's hard. I give and give and give, but sometimes I forget about my own needs, I feel like I always neglect myself, which was fine with me for a while, until you came. You gave everything to me, taught me to take care of myself too. I really needed that."

"Yea, I was the complete opposite. I'm always selfish."

"No you're not!"

"I am and we both know it! I can be really competitive at times which is fine, but sometimes I don't care about how I treat other's, but meeting you and fighting for Korea has taught me alot of humility, and I really needed that. I also learned that in this war torn world, all I need is my fans and you to help me survive." Confessed Hana, finally opening up her eyes.

Lucio smirked and leaned over, gently kissing her forehead, "Yea, same here babe."

D.va let out a grunting hum in anger, "Mmugh! Now that we're being all sentimental and reflecting, I totally want to cuddles! Now fighting for this spot is bittersweet."

"Hah, come here, I fall asleep better when we cuddle anyways." He admitted.

Hana smiled as she scooted onto Lucio without hesitation, allowing him to pull the green covers over them, before laying on his chest and throwing her one leg over his legs.

She looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around her, "Ppoppo haejuseyo." 

Lucio tilted his head, "Wait, wait, I know this one, uhh... 'Popo how you say oh?' Uhh, umm..."

Hana giggled and quickly reached for her boyfriend's face, connecting their lips for a short peck, "Please give me a kiss, noob."

"Heh, hey! My Korean is still rusty, I'm trying!"

"I know, I know."

"Least I know how to say this, sarang-hae." He whispered, kissing her back as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"I-I love you too." She mumbled, flopping back down on his chest, "Now enough being cute! I'm beat."

"When we wake up from our nap, I'm so throwing away the energy drinks you hid in my mini fridge." Lucio reprimanded.

"Aww! Boo! So uncool." She sighed, snuggling her face into his chest more, "Your lucky your hot, or I'd totally kill you for that."

"Haha, and you're lucky your cute, cause I'll let you keep a few of them. And I'll buy you a few bags of Doritos too."

"A-ssa! Best boyfriend ever!"

Lucio just chuckled as D.va got comfortable on him and quickly drifted off to sleep.

He contently listened to her breathing and her heart beating, gently going back to stroking the side of her peaceful face.

He couldn't help but to smirk as it felt like their hearts were beating in unison, a steady beat he could make a love song out of.

Heh, or a Hana Song out of it.


End file.
